


Say it With a Song

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU where John is in a band, Complete crack, Crack, Fluff, I regret posting this, M/M, mostly finished but not entirely complete, one direction song quoted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That's it.” Matt said standing up and walking over to stand over John who was sitting beside two other boys on a tattered sofa in the garage. “Look mate, if you don't ask that boy to marry you tomorrow, I will cut off your tongue so that you can't ever talk about him again.”





	Say it With a Song

“That's it.” Matt said standing up and walking over to stand over John who was sitting beside two other boys on a tattered sofa in the garage. “Look mate, if you don't ask that boy to marry you tomorrow, I will cut off you tongue so that you can't ever talk about him again.”

John looked up in shock “What-”

Matt cut in sounding exasperated “No. Don't start. Every single day it's the same thing. You get to the bus stop and immediately start telling me what he did or said last night. When we get to school, you take every single chance you get to text him or to show me a text he sent you. At rugby practice all you do is talk about him and same thing here at band practice. I can't take it anymore—just marry him for fucks sake!”

The garage was quiet for a minute before John asked “Do I really do that?”

James spoke up from the far end of the sofa “Matt was exaggerating alot but you kinda do.” He looked worriedly at his friend's pale face and continued “Look honestly it's fine, we all think that he is a bit of a dick but he is alright. You guys would make a good couple...if you'd ask him out rather than spending your time being lovesick.”

“I never said I liked him.” John protested. This earned him three disbelieving stares.

“Deny it one more time and I'll show you how many messages I get from you saying how amazing he is.” Matt declared returning to his seat across from the sofa.

“Okay. I might like him. A little.”

Three pairs of eyebrows were raised even higher, and John blushed furiously.

“Fine, but it doesn't matter, he wouldn't go out with me.”

“How do you know?” Stephen asked from his spot in the centre of the sofa.

“I—I dunno, it just doesn't seem like a thing he would do. I tried to ask him once but he dismissed me before I could even finish.”

Stephen scoffed “I'll bet he didn't know what you were asking, Irene flirted with him for an entire month last year and when I mentioned it to him he looked at me as if he had never even heard the term 'flirt' before. I'll bet he looked it up first chance he got.”

“He dances, of course he's into dudes.” James said.

Matt threw him a glare “Oi! What's that supposed to mean?”

James recoiled “He does ballet, the dancing you do is different...”

“You should probably shut up.” Suggested Stephen nudging him.

“Yea, shut up James. I did ballet when I was a kid and no offense John but I like boobs.”

“Ha. John has seen more boobs then you have.” Stephen smirked.

James snorted “Yeah, because John is charming.”

“I have seen many boobs” Matt protested.

“And they are all in you search history.” James replied straight-faced causing the three boys burst into laughter while Matt smiled begrudgingly. 

The four boys were long time friends, John and Matt were arguably the best rugby players on the school team, while James and Stephen were avid football players. Two years previously they had formed a band as part of a dare, and much to their surprise they were not half bad. James was an excellent drum player, while Matt played the bass, Stephen the Keyboard, and John was the lead vocalist and songwriter, but could on occasion play the guitar. The Garage was a small detached building at the far back of the Watson's garden, but the sound of laughter was loud enough back at the house to make Harry Watson roll her eyes and slam her window closed. 

“Okay, that's enough. Haha very funny but we still haven't picked a song for the talent show. We only have two weeks.”

The three boys on the sofa wiped their eyes and with great effort they managed to keep a straight face, until John couldn't hold his laugh in anymore and snorted loudly which naturally set off the other two. Matt simply stared at them in resignation.

“Okay” Stephen giggled when he could finally speak, “Okay we need a song guys.”

James was wiping his eyes with his sleeves “I'll bet John has some songs he's written about Sherlock that he hasn't shown us.”

The sudden flush that darkened John's face more then the laughing had proved James right.

“Aw, now you have to show us mate!” Matt said.

“I-”

“Come on, if you don't have anything that we haven't performed we'll have to do 'shameless' again, and that's what we did last year.”

“I might have something.” John said looking thoughtful before getting up and running back to the house and coming back with a sheet of paper clearly torn from a notebook. “This is something I wrote a few weeks ago.” he said and handed the paper to Matt who quickly looked over it and hummed with approval.

“Not bad” he said before handing it to the other two boys. “What kind of music were you thinking of adding to it?”

“Well—I know we usually do rock, but I think this would sound good as pop music.” John replied, and Matt hummed in agreement before getting up and grabbing his bass.

“Hey! Sherlock!” John called across the field as he ran towards him, his rugby gear still on. “Are you going to the talent show tomorrow?”

“I was going to study instead.”

“Please come, You know we are performing a song, I'd really like you to come and hear it.”

Perhaps it was the earnestness in John's voice or the expectation in his blue eyes that made Sherlock look at the ground an unnoticeable flush staining his ears “I'll be there.” he said to the ground, but he managed a flickering glance up that told him that John was beaming at him.

“Fantastic, see you then!” 

Sherlock didn't have a chance to reply, but he did get the chance to watch him stride back to the rugby field where his teammates were still practicing a particular maneuver. John's rugby uniform fitted him perfectly and the fact that it was visibly soaked in sweat did nothing to lessen the reddening of Sherlock's pale features. He would be there tomorrow, his mold experiments could wait.

 

“Okay we are on next!” Matt whispered as he pulled Stephen from one of the stage assistants who he was in the midst of seducing.

“Oi! I was busy!” He whispered back furiously as he sent a quiet apology to the girl.

“Focus, we are on next, do you have everything?

“Yes” Stephen hissed. 

“Okay then just like at rehearsal, it'll be fine.”

“I don't understand why we have to do it this way, it's so unnecessarily dramatic.”

Matt smiled “I once heard Sherlock berating John for having no appreciation for the dramatic, and I think this is John's chance to prove him wrong, and seeing Sherlock Holmes proved wrong is going to be the highlight of my life.” Matt grinned remembering the countless times Holmes' smug face had stared a teacher or a student down when after he had listed every single reason why they were wrong and he was right.

Finally they were called up as the announcer said “Welcome to the stage John, Matthew, James and Stephen who will all be graduating in just a few months!”

The school had a rather large theatre which lent itself nicely for these types of events, the 700 seats were filled and the shrill cheers of the girls were clearly heard over the general welcoming applause from the student body as the four boys took to the stage. The lights had been set up by another student named Kevin who was a genius when it came to taking advantage of the rather limited lighting options, and it had surprised them with it's liveliness at the rehearsal the previous day. When asked how he had managed it Kevin had said that “Gobos make everything look cool” and James had had to google gobos before they had any idea what he was talking about.

Giving a quick nod to the lighting control table which was situated at the far back of the theatre John waited for the first note, which came a second later. Holding the microphone in one hand and moving his other hand to the rhythm of the music he began to sing the song he had written after having spent the entire day at Sherlock's hunting beetles before getting ready an evening party that Mrs. Holmes had been hosting.

You're insecure,  
Don't know what for,  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door,  
Don't need make-up, to cover up,  
Being the way that you are is enough 

He had been surprised at the amount of time Sherlock had taken to get ready (a full 10 minutes longer the he had taken) and when later Sherlock's great aunt had made a negative comment on Sherlock's hair, he had spent the entire evening discreetly rearranging the gelled curls as if he truly believed they were not acceptable. 

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you 

With energy he addressed the crowd and repeating the simple dance they had rehearsed so many times he sang:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful 

His eyes scanned the crowd trying to locate the grey-green ones that he knew so well, James had said he was on the far left two rows away from the stage seated beside the aisle. That should have made it easier but the flashing lights were distracting.

So come on, you got it wrong,  
To prove I'm right, I put it in a song,  
I don't know why, you're being shy,  
And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes 

Suddenly John's gaze fell upon the fixated figure of his friend and with the faintest smirk John thought “See I do have a 'flare for the dramatic' as you put it.”

Everyone else in the room can see it,  
Everyone else but you   
And here John stopped addressing the entire crowd and focused on that lone figure who sat unnoticed and pointed at him as he said that last line 'Everyone else but you'

James and Stephen glanced his way for a second, letting their smiles break free as they repeat the chorus while John continues the song as if there was only one person in the entire room

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful 

Sherlock's eyes had grown huge and being completely paralyzed had not noticed the quiet murmurings and giggles around him, and when John reached that final line and made a 'come here' gesture he found himself being pushed towards the stage while the entire crowd sang “nananananana-nana” along with Stephen who took the lead while John waited expectantly at the staircase in front of the stage.

John outstretched his hand and grabbed Sherlock's just as the following verse began and John ignoring the crowd sang these lines:

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful 

Sherlock stood there unsure if he fully understood the situation, when John smiled at him and it suddenly hit him just as the final verse was repeated lead by Matt while John-still holding his hand-returned most of his attention to the crowd

Baby you light up my world like nobody else,  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,  
But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful,  
If only you saw what I can see,  
You'll understand why I want you so desperately,  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,  
You don't know, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh,  
That's what makes you beautiful 

The crowd exploded into applause and John turned to look at his friend and was surprised at the expression on Sherlock's face.  
“I didn't know” was all that came out of Sherlock's pale lips as his eyes stared unblinkingly at him expressing an odd combination of fear and relief. John gave him a shy smile and said “Well now you do” before pulling him into a hug, which made the crowd applaud even louder, and receiving claps on the back that they didn't feel from Matt and James, they were lead off stage.

“

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this load of crack :) I wrote it a year ago and I have done no editing since so it is going in my unfinished collection. ALL COPYRIGHT TO 'YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL' GOES TO THE ONE DIRECTION PEOPLE. I mean obviously....is there a single person on the planet who has not heard this song?


End file.
